Return -KrisTao-
by RedMoo
Summary: Luka yang dulu kini terbuka kembali. Kris. Tao,


Title : Return

Author : DAK

Cast : Lu Han

Huang Zi Tao ak.a Tao & (secret cast)

Other cast : gak tau (?)

Genre : Love story /menurutAuthorsih#plak/

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : BL, don't be silent reader dan bikin Author tambah semangat bikin FF. Alurnya wagu(?), endingnya gak sesuai sama alurnya.

Summary : Tao seorang namja cantik yang ditinggal kekasihnya beberapa tahun lalu telah berhasil menutup lukanya. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika 'dia' kembali. 'dia' terlalu egois.

_**HAPPY READING~**_

_**_TAO's HOUSE_**_

Seorang namja cantik terlihat sedang menggigiti pensilnya. Ia tampak frustasi dengan soal PR Matematika yang diberikan Cho _Ssaem._ Tak lama otaknya mulai _connect_ ia mengambil benda persegi yang tersimpan di saku celananya kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseo?" sapa orang di seberang telpon.

"Apa ini kau Luhan ge?"

"Ne. Ada apa baby?"

"Ish, berhentilah memanggilku baby ge! Aku sudah besar"

"Arraseo.. ada apa eum?"

"Bisakah gege bantu aku mengerjakan PRku?"

"Baiklah, tunggu aku"

Bib~  
sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Tok~

Tok~

"Eoh kenapa Luhan ge cepat sekali?" anak panda Tao beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

CKLEEK~

"Eoh? Mana dia?"tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

"Surat?" wajahnya kebingungan. Lekas ia membuka surat itu.

'_Hay baby, jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, atau aku akan membunuhnya' _

"Ish siapa orang iseng yang mengirim surat ini? Kurang kerjaan sekali!" Namja manis itu berguman tak jelas sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

'_Manisnya' _gumam seseorang yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon.

"Jadi apa yang bisa Gege bantu baby?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang ge jangan panggil aku baby eoh!" Tao memalingkan wajah sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arra..Arra.. Tapi kau juga jangan mempoutkan bibirmu, gege jadi ingin menciummu" ujar Luhan dengan nada mengoda.

"Dasar mesum. Sebenarnya gege niat membantuku tidak sih?"

"Ok..ok kau mau ku bantu apa eum?"

"Tolong ajari aku tentang pr Matematika ini ge. Ini sangat sulit!" ia menampilkan wajah frustasinya.

"Cium aku"  
"Apa?" kaget Tao.

"Cium aku dulu. Baru aku akan mengerjakan pr mu"

"Tapi Ge—"

"Cepat hanya satu kecupan apa yang susah!" suara Luhan mulai meninggi. Tubuh Tao menegang dengan takut-takut ia memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, dan—

CHU~

Saat Tao hendak menarik kepalanya, tengkuknya langsung didorong oleh Luhan agar tidak bergerak. Luhan melumat habis bibir Tao, Luhan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao, mereka saling bertukar saliva "Eungh" Tao memukul pundak Luhan menandakan ia kehabisan oksigen. Luhan pun melepaskan kontak bibirnya. Wajah Tao sudah merah padam

"Yak gege ingin membunuhku eoh?"

"Hehe, maafkan gege habisnya bibirmu sangat manis sih. Aku jadi ingin lagi. Mumumu~"

PLAAAK~

"Auh sakit Tao" ucap Luhan sambil mengusap kepalanya. Tao baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang ada di depannya.

"Ok..ok.. Huh"

**LUHAN POV**

Setelah mengerjakan tugas Matematika Tao aku pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Aku puas telah menggodanya dia _dongsaeng _ku yang paling imut. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang mengikutiku dari belakang tapi saat aku berbalik tidak ada seorangpun dibelakangku.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja"

**LUHAN POV END**

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ajal akan menjemputmu" Seseorang menyeringai saat melihat Luhan memasuki kediamannya,

-SKIP-

_-PAGI DI XOXO HIGH SCHOOL-_

Kelas X.A

"Huang Zi Tao selamat kau mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk pr Matematika kali ini" ujar Cho _Ssaem_ pada Tao.

"Baiklah pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini, minggu depan kita akan mengadakan ulangan. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat"

KANTIN

"Huwaaa.. ge aku mendapat nilai terbaik. Yeay.." Tao bersorak gembira di depan Luhan.

"Kau tak ingat siapa yang mengerjakan pr mu eum?"

Tao menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum malu pada Luhan. "Aego.. kau sangat manis bila tersipu begini" Luhan mengusak rambut Tao lembut.

"Hehehe" Tao hanya terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa Luhan dan Tao sadari ada seseorang yang memandang mereka atau lebih tepatnya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh.

.

.

.

JEPRET~

JEPRET~

Seorang namja tengah sibuk membidikkan kameranya ke seorang namja cantik yang sedang duduk di taman. Ini menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Saat ini ia terlihat sedang menciumi hasil jepretannya.

"Ugh difoto saja bibirmu sudah sangat manis bagaimana kalau aku menciummu secara langsung. Ughh kau membuatku horni" Namja itu beranjak pulang menuju rumahnya.

Someone's house

"Ugghh.. Ahh ah.. Ta..Tao kau san..gat nikmat Oooh aku merindukanmu baby~" Kali ini namja misterius itu sedang melakukan _Hand Job_ sambil memandang foto Tao yang tertempel hampir diseluruh kamarnya.

"Morehh~~ baby YEAH~ ahh Oouh aku kel..luar" namja itu menyemburkan cairannya di kasurnya yang berseprei putih polos.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku lagi"

Taman

Saat Tao hendak beranjak dari bangku taman ia melihat 2 orang namja menatapnya dari sebrang jalan. Namja itu Sehun dan Kai. Walaupun wajah mereka datar dan sifat mereka dingin tapi saat sudah melihat Tao, mereka akan berubah total. Mereka adalah teman sekelas Tao yang sangat terobsesi pada Tao. Terobsesi disini bukanlah obsesi yang berlebihan. Mereka hanya ngefans(?) sama(?) Tao.

"Kaiiiii lihat itu, itu TAO _HYUNGGGG! KYAA~!" _suara Sehun menggelegar di area taman itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana menutup telinganya.

"Mana.. mana? KYAA~! TAO _HYUNG_! KAU TAMBAH CANTIK" teriak Kai tidak mau kalah dengan Kai.

"Lihat Kai dia tersenyum. KYAA~! Tao _hyung _tersenyum padaku. AKU BAHAGIA" /ceritanyaSehunhisteris/.

"Tidak hanya padamu bodoh tapi juga padaku. KYA~ TAO HYUNG AKU MENCINTAIMU"

Yang diteriaki pun melangkah menuju kedua namja itu. Saat ini dia berdiri tepat di depan mereka. Membuat kedua namja itu serasa ingin meleleh seperti es krim(?).

"Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintai kalian. Baiklah aku pulang dulu _ne _hari sudah menjelang malam. Bye~" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum dan beranjak menjahui Sehun dan Kai.

_Hening sejenak~.. Sampai akhirnya._

"KYAAAAAA~ SEHUN! DIA BILANG KALAU DIA JUGA MENCINTAI KITA. KYAA~!" suara Kai naik 5 oktaf.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PERCAYA INI AKAN TERJADI. KYAA~!" Sehun berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Yah.. KITA BAHAGIA" ucap Kai dan Sehun lalu berpelukan.

-SKIP-

_MORNING ** TAO's HOUSE**

Tok~

Tok~

CKLEEEK~

"Eoh Luhan _ge_? _Waeyo?"_

"Mau kah kau berangkat sekolah denganku. Mumpung motorku sudah keluar dari bengkel"

"Eum tumben? Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku ambil tas"

"Baiklah ayo berangkat" ucap Tao

_** XOXO HS_**

"Aku pergi ke kelas dulu _ne, _ge"

"_Ne, _nanti saat istirahat pergi ke kelas _gege ne_. Bye~"

Kelas X.A

"Hay Tao _hyung_ duduklah didekatku. Hey Kai pindahlah supaya Tao hyung bisa duduk disitu"

"Yang ada kau yang pindah sana. Biarkan Tao _hyung _duduk disitu"

"Ah tidak papa, aku duduk disini saja" ujar Tao sambil duduk dikursi paling depan.

"Lihat gara-gara kau aku tidak jadi duduk dengan Tao hyung. Dasar hitam"

-pelajaran di SKIP aja-(?)

"Luhan _ge_ ayo ke kantin, aku sudah lapar" ucap Tao sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kasiannya baby ku yang satu ini"  
"Aku tidak butuh kasian ge! Sekarang aku butuh makan"  
"Aego..aego baiklah ayo ke kantin"

_ KANTIN_

"Ah kenyangnya"  
"Iya kau kenyang dan aku rugi"

"Tapi kan tadi _gege_ yang bilang mau mentraktirku makan"

"Tapi kalau aku tahu kau akan makan sebanyak ini, aku tidak akan mau mentraktirmu" Luhan menatap sedih dompetnya yang tidak berisi uang sepersen pun.

"Hehehe _mian ne ge_" ujar Tao dengan cengiran khasnya.

-SKIP-

PULANG SEKOLAH

"Maaf ge aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu"  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku"

"Apa kau yakin ingin kesana sendiri?"

"_Ne gege_ pulang saja, pasti orang tua gege mengkhawatirkan _gege_"  
"Baiklah. Bye~"

.

.

.

_ TOKO BUKU_

Setelah 1 jam di toko buku..

"Mana ya bukunya? Ish, kenapa tidak ada" Tao bergumam tak jelas

"Apa kau mencari buku ini emm…" "…Baby Peach"

DEG~

Panggilan itu, panggilan yang membuat tubuh Tao menegang. Pasalnya hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya begitu. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Luka yang dulu sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam kini menganga kembali.

"Aku kembali Baby Peach" namja itu mencoba memeluk Tao. Namun Tao segera melangkah mundur.

"Tapi hiks.. untuk apa kau kembali hiks.. lagi?"

"Aku kembali untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sempat aku tinggalkan di Korea ini. Yaitu dirimu"

"Asal kau tahu aku sudah tidak mencintaimu!"

Namja itu tersenyum lembut. "Benarkah? Tapi kalau aku masih mencintaimu bagaimana eum?"

"Dulu kau pergi dengan sesukamu dan sekarang kau kembali semaumu. Sebenarnya apa maumu?" ujar Tao lirih.

"Kan sudah jelas aku ingin mengambil milikku yang tertinggal di Korea. Yaitu kau"

"Cih lucu sekali kau. Tapi maaf aku sudah memiliki namjachingu. Dia lebih setia dan tampan daripada kau" Tao berdecih.

"Benarkah? Apakah namanya Luhan?"

DEG~

"Ba..ba..gaima..mana kau t.. ?" ujar Tao tergagap.

"Aku baru saja membunuhnya tadi" ujar namja itu dengan santainya.

"HAH? Hik..apa maksudmu hiks membunuhnya?"

"Karena dia mengambil milikku yang seharusnya bukan haknya"

Setelah mendengar itu entahlah kesadaran Tao mulai menghilang dan ia pun pingsan. Namja itu menyeringai. "Baby Peach you're mine"

-SKIP-

"Eungh" Tao melenguh sambil mengucek matanya. "Aku ada dimana?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

DEG~

Matanya mendapat pandangan yang tak asing baginya. Ya, fotonya tertempel hampir diseluruh dinding diruangan itu.

"Sudah puas memandanginya eoh?"

Tao langsung memutar kepalanya menuju suara yang ia dengar tadi. Wajahnya langsung berubah datar.

"Aku mau pulang" Tao pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju pintu. Namun sayang pintunya tidak bisa terbuka.

"Mana kuncinya? Aku mau pulang" ucap Tao dengan nada datarnya.

"Kuncinya ada padaku. Jadi kemarilah jika ingin mendapatkannya"

"Benarkah? Berikan padaku atau akan ku wushu kau"

"Wushu? Hahaha. Wushu saja tak mempan untukku. Apa kau lupa aku bisa Taekwondo, Kungfu, Hapkido dan juga Wushu. Jadi wushu tak ada apa-apanya untukku.

Astaga kenapa Tao bisa lupa dengan itu semua. Saat ini wajahnya pucat, rautnya menampilkan ketakutan yang tiadaduanya(?).

"Tak perlu takut baby aku tidak akan melukaimu asalkan kau menuruti semua keinginanku. Kemarilah"

Tao pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju namja yang kini tengah duduk dipinggiran kasur. Ia hanya menunduk setelah ada di depan namja itu.

"Angkat kepalamu baby" ucap namja itu dengan lembut.

Dengan ragu Tao mengangkat wajahnya.

"Duduklah di sini sayang" Tao pun menurutinya(?).

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu. Kuharap kau mau mendengarnya"

"…"

"Jika kau bersedia tetaplah disini dan jika kau ingin pergi kunci pintu ada di dalam laci itu" Tao pun melihat arah yang ditunjuk namja itu.

"…" Tao hanya diam.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban. Jadi dulu—"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Yi Fan kau harus menikah dengan Zhang Yixing. Dia anak rekan bisnis ayah!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU AYAH!" gertak Yi Fan atau yang akrab di panggil Kris.

"KAU HARUS MAU! Atau ayah akan mengirimmu ke Canada!" ucap dengan nada mengancam.

"Lakukan apa pun yang ingin ayah lakukan yang penting aku tidak mau menikah dengan anak rekan bisnis ayah. Asal ayah tahu aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu" balas Kris datar

"Baiklah ayah akan mengurus keberangkatanmu besok. Kembalilah jika kau sudah sukses. Dan bawalah namjangimu pada ayah. Apakah dia lebih cantik dari eomma mu?" nada bicara yang tadinya tegas berubah menjadi lemut.

"Ne walaupun dia namja tapi dia lebih cantik dari eomma" ujar Kris dengan nada candaan.

"Aku mendengar kalian sayang"

Yang diteriaki –Kris & ayahnya- hanya bisa tertawa puas.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Dan sekarang aku kembali untuk membawamu kepada ayahku. Apakah kau bersedia?" ucap namja yang ternyata bernama Kris.

"…"

"Jika kau bersedia peganglah uluran tanganku ini dan jika kau menolak ambillah kunci di laci itu lalu pergi"

"…" Tao hanya terdiam. Ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju laci tempat Kris menyimpan kunci.

"T..Ta..o –" belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya ia melihat Tao berjalan menuju jendela sambil membawa kunci pintu.

Tao membuka jendela dan membuang kunci itu keluar, ia berbalik menuju Kris dan langsung memeluknya.

GREEP~

"Tao.."

"Aku hiks.. bersedia ge" ucap Tao terus mengahapus air matanya.

"Tao.."

"Aku mau menemui ayahmu"  
"Tao.."

"Aku akan bilang padanya kalau aku sangat mencintaimu"  
"Tao.."

"Ish.. ada apa sih ge daritadi Tao Tao terus?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?"

JEEDDDERRRRR~

Dunia Tao seakan runtuh. Tao baru ingat kalau tadi ia membuang kunci apartemen Kris. Dan berita buruknya lagi apartemen Kris terletak di lantai 17.

END~~~~

Maaf kalo Gaje hehehe #BOW. RCL readers selalu Author tunggu.. Jangan bosan sama Author ne. Author sayang sama readers. maaf baru bisa kirim ff soalnya modem nya Author pulsanya habis. Ada yang kangen sama Author kah?


End file.
